First Kiss
by Natchez
Summary: Was their first kiss really on New Year's Eve? Follows the "Here You Come Again" timeline. Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N:** O.K. This is just a fluffy, one-shot, PWP with Andy and Sharon and two Halloween parties, 16 years apart, yes, with some goodness. It's probably more a hard T, but M for safety. Enjoy and please show me some love with reviews! So R&R, if you will be so kind!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p>Sharon sat at her vanity table, carefully applying her makeup. She wanted to look just right for this event. Her sister Laura, the seamstress, had gone to a lot of trouble to make her costume for this Halloween party, and Sharon wanted to do it justice. With the budget troubles, Sharon had no idea where the LAPD got the money for this shindig, but hers was not to reason why. Ranking officers and department heads were supposed to be there, so she and Andy would be there. It was to raise funds for the Thomas Delk Scholarship Fund, which would provide scholarships to kids majoring in criminal justice. A worthy cause, Sharon figured, but why a costume party? She sighed and went back to her makeup.<p>

The theme was "Hollywood Glamor" and she was doing her best to live up to the theme, when Andy came into the bedroom. Laura had re-tailored one of his suits, and he looked at the jacket. "Well, if I have to wear a costume, at least this one looks good," he said.

"You look like a million bucks, sweetheart," Sharon said.

"Like I stole a million bucks," he cracked, since he was to be a gangster. It really wasn't much of a costume, not exactly. Laura had taken his black pinstripe suit and had just reworked it a little. He found the shirt he wore with his formal dress uniform and borrowed a pair of flashy diamond cufflinks from Sharon's dad, who also had a set of diamond button studs for his shirt. "Where did your dad get these, anyway?"

Sharon laughed. "They were a gift from his law firm when he made partner. He always hated them and was just thrilled when I told him what they were for. He said he always thought they looked like something made for a Mafia don."

Andy burst out laughing at that. He certainly couldn't imagine the restrained and correct Matthew Callahan wearing anything remotely flashy. It would shock him down to his understated soul. Sharon had something of her father's personality, but given the right circumstances, she didn't mind dressing to the nines, and she had an impressive collection of jewelry she inherited from her grandmother, and given to her by her parents, that would make any outfit sizzle. "Well, they're doing their job tonight, then," he snickered. He carefully checked the button studs and adjusted his tie. He couldn't be too cliché, so rather than a white or black tie, Andy opted for a solid silvery-gray tie and matching pocket handkerchief for his coat, which he donned. As he told Sharon, the Mob guys he remembered as a kid in Jersey looked seriously well-dressed, but the truly flashy stuff was for the wannabes. The top capos didn't wear that stuff. Drew too much attention.

Sharon turned to look at him and said, "There won't be a man at that party who can hold a candle to you. You are just – luscious. Badass to the core. Downright dangerous." Her smile was appreciative.

He grinned. "You think so?"

"Let's just say if we didn't have to be there, you wouldn't get there at all." She put on a diamond choker and matching earrings.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "There's always after we get home."

"If I can wait that long. You are too hot."

Andy chuckled and then sobered as he saw the expression on Sharon's face change. It had turned faraway and quizzical. "You O.K., babe?"

She nodded slowly. A snippet of memory had come back to her. It hadn't been lost in her accident – in fact, the night she really regained her senses, it had appeared briefly, but seeing Andy in that suit, gray fedora on his head, something came back. God, but it had been a long time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Halloween, 1995<em>**

Sharon entered the bar tentatively. She looked around and saw people from her division and other LAPD members sitting around. The place was pretty crowded. She wasn't sure about her costume. It was something Laura had sitting around and had altered for her. Some sort of medieval gown Laura had made for a Renaissance Faire or something. At least it wasn't complicated to put on, and she had to admit, the emerald color was definitely flattering. She went to the bar and got a glass of wine. A man sat there, and he looked over at her and grinned. Her heart did a little flip-flop. He was in a black suit and shirt with a white tie and black fedora with a white hatband. Gangster, obviously. His dark eyes and olive skin made her wonder if he was Italian, too. But God, he was so hot! Then she remembered where she saw him. He was the new guy in Homicide – Sgt. Flynn. He gave her that assessing look he had before, and again, seemed to like what he saw. He nodded at her. "M'lady," he said, teasing.

Sharon colored to her hairline. "Sergeant," she replied with a smile. She got her wine and turned to go, when he raised his glass to her. She nodded and smiled again and went to the table where her friends sat, her heart beating wildly.

"Hey, Sharon! You're here! What's up?" That was Deana Williams, also a sergeant.

"Not a lot. Just got a drink."

"Did you see Andy Flynn sitting at the bar?"

"Yeah, I did," Sharon answered.

Deana shook her head. "Oh, my God, but is he smokin' tonight! Every available woman in the place has been chasing him – and some not so available. You've all but got an ex. Go after him."

"Why?"

"You haven't heard the rumors, have you?" Sharon shook her head. She had a job to do and children to raise. She didn't have time to listen to rumors, or pursue men, for that matter. It was ugly enough getting rid of the one she had with a little dignity and some grace, to say nothing of wringing child support payments out of him.

Deana grinned at her. "They say he's something else. Heavy drinker, though."

"He's a cop," Sharon replied.

"True. But for a couple of nights, well, it might be worth the chase," Deana said.

"Not for me. But I'll agree with you that he is too sexy. No argument there."

"Have a margarita on me," Deana replied. "You need to forget that asshole you called a husband. Laura has the kids, right?"

Sharon nodded. "Yeah, they're with her for the weekend. They were thrilled. So, I think I'll take you up on the margarita."

Deana motioned to a server and ordered the drink. When it arrived, it was huge. "What kind of margarita is _this_?" Sharon said.

"The mega-rita. Twenty-four ounces. Drink up."

"And pass out," Sharon laughed. But she did drink the huge cocktail, and then a smaller one, and not surprisingly, felt loose and happy. She danced with all the guys at her table and was still giggly when she saw Deana's expression. "What is it?" she said. Deana pointed. Coming in her direction, looking like he meant business, was one Andy Flynn. He put one hand on the table and looked down at Sharon with what could only be described as a "smoldering" expression.

"I think this dance is mine," he said, taking her hand and drawing her out of her chair, his eyes daring her to refuse.

She could only nod and Andy drew her into his arms, as the DJ played "With or Without You" by U2. He pulled her to his body and put one hand into her hair as they danced, keeping her close. He was a great dancer and his body felt too wonderful against hers. Sharon could well understand how he got the reputation he did. But she knew she was far too tipsy to make any life-changing decisions tonight. There was enough of her brain that still worked to tell her that. But she could enjoy the dance, anyway.

When the song ended, Andy dipped his head to hers and took her mouth in a searing, sensual, bourbon-soaked kiss. She could taste the liquor strongly and knew he had been drinking a lot. So had she – way more than she usually did. Good thing she arrived in a cab. No way she was driving home tonight. She clutched at his thick, dark hair, and wished the kiss would never end. Andy might be drunk off his ass, but he could still kiss like nobody's business. He trailed his mouth down to Sharon's neck and earlobes and she heard him whisper, "I should have gone easier on the booze tonight."

"Why?" she said.

"Because when I've had this much, I'm not worth a shit in bed. If I'd known some gorgeous medieval chick was gonna be here, I'd have stopped a couple of hours ago, and we'd already be back at my place."

Sharon should be insulted. She should slap Andy Flynn and tell him to go straight to hell for presuming she would just jump into the sack with him. The only thing was, she probably would have, if he had asked. It had been so long since a man had looked at her with desire, that Andy's words made her feel good, not cheap, as they should have. "Really?" was her completely inadequate answer.

"Really, beautiful. But I've had too much for that kind of fun, dammit." He kissed her again. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a gorgeous woman, though, or kiss her like she should be kissed." Once again, his mouth claimed hers and while she was still reeling from it, he tweaked her chin and said, "Have a good night, m'lady. I'll see you around." And he was gone. Sharon had gone back to her table in a daze and had two more margaritas. The designated driver took her home and got her to her door, and she passed out on the sofa. A massive hangover claimed the next day, and only hazy memories of the night were left, and her co-workers were tactful enough not to mention her make-out session with Andy Flynn on the dance floor. So, the memory faded into murky backwater.

* * *

><p>"Sharon? Are you sure you're all right?" Andy was concerned.<p>

She came back to the present. "I'm fine. But a memory just hit me."

"What memory?"

She grinned. "New Year's Eve was not our first kiss."

Andy looked stunned. "What? Babe, I think your brains did a turn in the spin cycle just now."

Sharon laughed. "No, but I understand why you'd say that. Remember Halloween of 95? It was the year before you quit drinking. We were at a party together at that club, you know, Pablo's. It's closed now. You were dressed as a gangster that night too. It sort of came back to me when I was in the hospital, but just now, seeing you dressed like that, it just all popped into my head. You kissed me like there was no tomorrow."

Andy sat on the bed, brow wrinkled, clearly trying to recall the night. "Halloween at Pablo's. It's there, sort of." He thought a moment longer and his eyes widened. "Yeah. Long green dress? That was _you_?"

Sharon nodded and laughed. "If we'd only known – or remembered. You said you'd had too much to drink to ask me back to your place."

Andy whistled and then grinned sheepishly. "Probably. That was one thing I did know, even when I was sitting on rock bottom: that when I'd had too much, I couldn't have gotten it up for Marilyn Monroe."

She snickered. "Weren't you still married then?"

"Separated. Not that it would have mattered at that time. I never would have cheated on my first wife, but number two? No such scruples." He shook his head. "I was one hell of a jerk, let me tell you. I hope I've improved a little."

"Somewhat," Sharon said. "I'd had entirely too much to drink too, which probably explains why I didn't remember it clearly, either. But now that it's come back, I remember. Granted, you tasted like a bottle of Wild Turkey, but I didn't care. You told me I was beautiful and you don't know how much I needed to hear that right then."

Andy smiled at her. "Nothing's changed. You're still beautiful. No matter how drunk I got, I could always recognize a sexy chick."

"You're still incorrigible," Sharon chuckled.

"I love it when a woman uses those big words," he said, getting up and walking to his wife, kissing her earlobe, since he didn't want to mess up her hair and makeup. "Yeah, you'd better be glad we have to be there, or I swear you'd already be on that bed."

"Stop it, Andy. You know you're making me crazy."

"Just giving you something to look forward to," he answered.

She got up and went to the garment bag where her dress hung. She wore a short robe, which she slipped off and put on the chair. Andy grinned at her. She wore navy lace panties and a matching garter belt, with thigh-high seamed silk stockings and navy pumps. Her dress was strapless, so she wore a navy lace bustier. Andy could feel his skin tightening over his bones as he watched her step into the dress.

"Zip me up?" she said.

"Sure." Andy did as she asked and Sharon turned to him.

"Well?"

Andy was speechless for a moment. Everything looked good on her. He didn't know it, but Laura had fashioned Sharon's navy satin gown after the one Grace Kelly wore to the Oscars in 1955. It fit through the bodice and hugged her hips, before flaring out. "I'll have to go armed to keep the men away from you. No telling how many fights you're gonna start because the men won't be able to keep from staring, and their wives are gonna be so pissed!"

Sharon grinned at him. "I'll take that as a compliment, then."

"It is."

"Well, I won't mind walking in with you, that's for sure," she said.

When they walked into the ballroom, Tao and Sanchez spotted them right away. "Is that Captain Raydor?" Sanchez said. Tao nodded wordlessly.

Brenda, wearing the green velvet "curtain" dress from "Gone With The Wind," saw them and her mouth dropped open, too. Andy was seven kinds of hot in that suit and Sharon looked gorgeous. She nudged Fritz, dressed as Rhett Butler, and he looked, too. "Jeez," he said.

"Well, it's glamor, that's for sure," Brenda answered. As they approached the table, she said, "I don't know you two, but sit down anyway."

Andy snickered and Sharon even grinned. Brenda leaned over to her. "That dress is gorgeous."

"Thanks. You know, my sister is a professional seamstress. She did it for me. And she worked with Andy's suit a little, too."

"She's extremely talented. You two even look like movie stars!" Brenda exclaimed.

"I think we were sort of going for the Lana Turner/Johnny Stompanato look," Sharon laughed.

"Yeah, as long as I don't end up stabbed in the gut. Again," Andy said dryly.

"Not much chance of that," Sharon answered, shaking her head.

The event photographer took photos of the group, and each couple. Brenda was sure that Andy's and Sharon's photos would be the best of the night. Even Will Pope, who had a much younger date, goggled at Sharon when he introduced her and Andy to his date. Andy shook hands with his chief and said, low, "Hey chief, Sharon's face is about a foot higher than where you're looking." Pope looked startled and saw the possessive hand Andy put on Sharon's back and remembered he didn't need to look at subordinate, female officers' bustlines, no matter how attractive they were. He looked to see Sharon's wry grin and knew he had been caught. He made a hasty excuse and dragged his date to the dance floor.

"Pervert," Sharon said with a grimace.

"I can't blame him, because there's a lot to appreciate there, but damn! He's so obvious about it, and in front of his date, yet. He's not a perv – just this close to being a dirty old man."

"Explains why Brenda didn't wear anything low-cut," Sharon quipped.

"Tell me about it. But that dress is just perfect for her, anyway. But if she had been in anything low-cut, she'd have had to have pried Pope's nose out of her cleavage."

Sharon laughed aloud and quickly covered her mouth. "Oh, you're so terrible!" she said.

"Yep," Andy cheerfully agreed. "Especially when I'm right."

After that incident, it was nearly impossible for either one to keep a straight face during Pope's big speech, memorializing Chief Delk and inaugurating the scholarship fund.

"What were you two getting so tickled about during Will's speech?" Brenda asked Sharon as they primped in the ladies' room.

"Just something Andy said. You know how he is. Absolutely no respect for authority."

Brenda snickered. "Especially Will Pope's authority. But Will needs Andy around to puncture that stuffed shirt he gets once in a while."

"It wasn't to his face, but Andy was definitely doing some puncturing," Sharon said with a grin.

"It's probably a good thing I didn't know, then. There are days when all I have to do is look at Andy, and I get tickled. He gets that 'Why me, Lord?' expression and I can't help it!"

Sharon nodded. "I know it. He and Rosie are terrible together. They can crack each other up with just a look. For them not to be related by blood, they're a lot alike."

Brenda smiled. "It's nice that Andy has such a good relationship with your kids, since his ex-wife pretty much poisoned his own kids against him. It's really sad. I don't think I've heard him mention them more than a couple of times since I've known him."

Sharon shook her head. "I don't know the whole situation, either. He just simply will not discuss it."

"You know, Andy's been sober 15 years. That's a long time to punish a person."

"It's a special kind of vindictive, that's for sure," Sharon replied. "But on a lighter note, you and Fritz are looking great tonight! Rhett Butler suits him."

Brenda laughed. "Especially considering what Rhett put up with from Scarlett. I hope I don't cause him that much trouble."

"I always loved that dress from the film. I thought it was beautiful."

"Me too," Brenda answered, as she and Sharon went to find their husbands.

* * *

><p>Andy took the matching wrap from Sharon's shoulders and she could feel him unzipping the dress in the same movement. "Can you not wait until we get to the bedroom?" she said.<p>

"You'd better get in there, then," he said. "I'm not waiting long. I've been real uncomfortable all night long and couldn't do a damn thing about it."

Sharon scurried down the hall, as quickly as her heels and long skirt would allow, and she had her dress off and was hanging it up when Andy put his hands on her hips and pulled her back to him. "Time's up," he said in her ear and turned her to face him and kissed her deeply.

He had shucked his coat and Sharon started undoing the tiny button studs on his shirt, then took his cufflinks and put them into a small box on her vanity table. She pushed Andy's shirt off his shoulders and tugged his T-shirt out from his waistband and he dragged it over his head. Sharon ran her hands up his chest, once again delighting in his body, and she tugged at his belt, undoing it and unfastening his trousers. "You know Laura reworked these at my request, don't you?" Sharon said.

"What do you mean?"

"So when you don't have your coat on, your butt looks good," she answered, slipping the pants off his hips, and running her hands over the curve of the aforementioned butt.

"Wicked witch," he said.

"Guilty as charged. Can I help it if I like to look at your rear end?"

"I can think of worse things," he said, doing his best to get her bustier off, and failing utterly. "How does this thing come off, anyway?" he complained, stepping out of his pants.

Sharon gave him a sultry smile and stepped back. "Like this," she answered, unfastening it from the front and dropping it behind her. She was still wearing her heels and other undergarments.

"I think I can handle the rest of it," he said, pushing Sharon back to the bed, and sitting her down. He knelt in front of her and took her shoes off, unfastened the garters, and rolled her stockings down her legs. He undid the garter belt and it hit the floor, too. Then, she was on her back, with Andy kissing her hungrily, his knee between her thighs. When Sharon wriggled out of her panties, she could feel Andy's fingers, teasing her. "I think you wanted some of this, too," he said in her ear. "You are so ready for me." He brought his mouth down to her nipples and she moaned.

"Don't tease me too long, Andy. I want to feel you inside me," she panted.

He kissed her in reply and got rid of his shorts and felt Sharon touching him, her hand stroking his length, her hips coming up to his. He entered her body smoothly and Sharon gasped as he moved. "This what you want?" he said hoarsely.

"Oh yeah. Don't stop, Andy. Please," she answered, moving with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She wanted to feel all of his body against hers. The thought of the younger Andy, kissing her even then with heat and passion, fired her blood as she relished the idea that she had him now, better, more mature, in a good place, as her husband.

Andy was past thinking. He just knew he had Sharon and her body and she welcomed him and she made him hotter than nearly any other woman he'd ever known. She was moving and touching him and calling his name and he climaxed, but stayed with her until she found her release, as well.

Sharon held Andy close as they cuddled together. He had healed so much in her heart in so many ways. It was strange neither remembered their first kiss too well, but their midnight kiss on New Year's Eve was the one worth remembering.

Andy was glad he and Sharon hadn't hooked up that Halloween night. They would have ended up truly hating each other. Nothing happened out of time, he had learned in AA, and that midnight kiss was the one that really began their relationship. "Mrs. Flynn, if I saw you in a bar tonight, I'd still ask you back to my place," he teased.

"And I'd take you up on it, too," she returned. "Especially knowing what I know now."

"What's that?"

"How you can rock a girl's world," she said, kissing him. "I love you, Andy."

He nuzzled her neck. "Nice to know you appreciate the skills. And I'm glad you love me, Sharon, because God knows I've never loved anybody like I love you."

Sharon gave Andy one more lingering kiss and turned out the bedside lamp. She chuckled, realized Andy was already asleep. She followed him shortly.


End file.
